Teen Titans: Shadows Inside Us
by Saint Raven
Summary: Prequel series to Teen Titans: Symphony Of The Darkness. The day starts out rough for both Raven and Jinx then the fighting starts. Very strange things develop from that. RavenJinx friendship, yuri to come later.
1. Down In A Hole

Author's Note: Even before you begin reading, know this one semi-minor detail: as per my version of the TT universe, the main Titans Tower is in the "San Francisco" bay, not in "Jump City". In the original comics, the Titans were always in San Fran., so I'm putting them there, not some made up city in California, USA. Thank you for you cooperation and continued patronage of my written works.

This piece of fanfiction is ©copyright 2005 by Saint Raven. All characters in this story are owned by Cartoon Network and whoever else owns Teen Titans. This work cannot be reproduced for profit or anything else without the written consent of the author, Saint Raven.

This story is dedicated to fellow fanfiction author Gohan Strife from and Gohan, you rock!

Teen Titans: Shadows Inside Us

Part 1: Down In A Hole

By Saint Raven

_"I should have just stayed in bed…"_

That one stray thought ran it's course through Raven's head as she sat in the living room in Titan's Tower. For the past hour or so, she had vainly tried to read a passage from one of her ancient texts. Looking through her books the night before, Raven had discovered a spell that, mixed with another, could possibly free Terra from her self-imposed prison in Slade's former headquarters. Raven had gotten up early to continue her search. Now, she held the book that may contain just what she needed to free their former teammate.

Instead, she was fighting with herself to not seriously injure Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were arguing about another video game, Starfire, who had just blown up the kitchen for the upteenth million time, and Robin, who was arguing with her about her cooking.

Raven groaned, forcing the headache that was forming back down into a lower part of her mind.

Maybe I should spend some time in Nevermore..., she thought, picking herself up from the chair she was in. Grasping her book, she headed for the corridor that led to the stairs.

"OH NO YOU DID NOT!" Cyborg screamed as his wrestler was knocked from the ladder he was perched on. "YOU DO NOT TREAT JOHN FREAKING LAYFIELD THAT WAY!"

"OH YEAH! TAKE THAT CYBORG! PEDIGREE!" Beast Boy yelled back, as his wrestler, Triple H, slammed John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Cyborg's wrestler, into the mat. "Oh yeah! BB's climbing for glory!"

"You do realize..." Raven commented from the doorway, "that one, it's a video game, and two, wrestling in this country isn't real anyway."

The game was paused as Beast Boy and Cyborg slowly turned to face the dark mage. "Raven, you do not disrespect Mr. The Game like that!"

"Yeah, and- HEY, what do you mean 'Mr. The Game'? Layfield's way better than Helmsley, and besides, the only reason that Triple H wins ANYTHING is because of 'The Backstage Powers'!"

"Oh no you did not!"

Raven groaned again as the two miscreants began fighting each other, flipping over the couch and rolling on the floor. She turned to see Robin walking towards her smirking, Starfire close behind.

"Makes ya wanna just kill them both, doesn't it?" Robin asked.

Raven returned the smirk. "I don't know about kill…maybe a slow torture…"

"Oh friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, "do not leave us to return to your dark and foreboding bedroom. Stay here with us!"

Raven shook her head. "I can't concentrate here. If I stay, I'll never get through this book and find that spell."

"Do you really think that it will help us free friend Terra?" Starfire asked.

"I think so. If I mix a rejuvenate spell with the one I hope to find in here, then-"

The alarm shrieked as a crime was detected in the city. Robin ran to the computer and started typing as he located the source. "It's the HIVE. Titans, go!"

_"I really should have just stayed in bed today…"_

The pink-haired sorceress known as Jinx muttered to herself as she sat slumped over in her chair. Gizmo was still going over their next plan of attack with Mammoth. For all his raw strength and power, the big idiot couldn't seem to remember the most general pattern that they set up.

Jinx sighed. She felt sad; she just didn't know why. Maybe I'm coming down with a cold or something… she thought.

"All right," Gizmo announced, "I think we're ready to roll!"

"Are you sure this time?" Jinx countered. "I'm really getting sick of being thrown in jail every other week."

"Don't worry. As long of snarf-head here," at this, Gizmo motioned at Mammoth, "doesn't forget anything, we should be good."

"Hey," Mammoth retorted as the pair left the room, "I don't always forget things…"

Neither had noticed that Jinx was still in her chair. A thought had occurred to her as she sat in the chair. I'm sick of fighting with Gizmo and Mammoth. I'm sick of the way Brother Blood treats me. I'm…-I'm sick of my life…

"Hey Jinx!" Gizmo yelled from the doorway. "Coming any time soon?"

Jinx shook her head to clear it and stood up. "Yeah, I'm coming."

"There they are!" Robin called from the R-Cycle as the team swerved around a corner to arrive the San Francisco First National Bank.

The three HIVE agents were just coming out of the bank, carrying several large bags stuffed with money, when the Teen Titans pulled up in front of them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the snot-faced booger-heads!" Gizmo cackled as the HIVE pulled up short. "Just as planned!"

"Yeah," Mammoth laughed as he put down his bags of stolen cash. "I was gettin' pretty bored just carryin' stuff around."

"What makes you think this time will be any different than the others?" Robin called.

"Easy." Gizmo retorted. "Because we've got a new plan, ya dork-headed-"

Jinx leapt out in front of Gizmo before he could finish. "Enough of this! HIVE Attack Pattern Omega!"

The HIVE leapt forward at the Titans, scattering the teenage heroes across the street. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and joined Cyborg in fighting Mammoth. Gizmo grew his trademark spider legs and started firing his mini-missles at Starfire. Robin leapt onto his back and tried to pry the backpack off of him, but Gizmo electrified it, sending the Boy Wonder scrambling from him.

This left Jinx to face off with the dark mage named Raven. The two sorceresses stared each other down across the street.

"Hello Jinx. Ready to go back to prison?" Raven asked with a smirk.

"Honestly," Jinx replied, "No. I've had a rough day and I just want it to end.

Raven's smirk disappeared. "I had a day like that once. Worst day of my life."

Jinx dropped into a crouch. "Sorry to hear it!" The bad luck charm fired her pink sickles at the dark mage. Raven flew into the air to avoid them. Raven used her powers to seize several trash cans and hurl them at Jinx. The bad luck charm leapt to the side as the cans flew past her. However, they did manage to strike Mammoth in the back, angering the oversized fool even more than he already was.

Jinx turned back around just in time to get tripped by a street light that Raven had thrown at her. Landing next to the witch, Raven looked down at her. "Give up?"

Jinx locked eyes defiantly with Raven for a moment before dropping her head. "Yes."

"Oh no you don't!" Mammoth yelled, throwing ostrich-formed Beast Boy away from him. Interlocking his fingers, Mammoth slammed his hands into the street, expecting a wave of gravel and debris to rise up and knock Raven from her feet.

Instead, the entire street around Raven and Jinx cracked and shattered. Raven attempted to levitate herself as Jinx dropped into the hole.

"Azareth, Metrion, Zin-" She never got the chance to finish as a fist-sized piece of rock cracked her in the forehead. Raven dropped down into the hole, fading away, as the darkness consumed her.

To Be Continued…


	2. Faith No More

This piece of fanfiction is ©copyright 2005 by Saint Raven. All characters in this story are owned by Cartoon Network and whoever else owns Teen Titans. This work cannot be reproduced for profit or anything else without the written consent of the author, Saint Raven.

This story is dedicated to fellow fanfiction author Gohan Strife from and Gohan, you rock!

Teen Titans: Shadows Inside Us

Part 2: Faith No More

By Saint Raven

The first sounds Raven heard when she regained consciousness was dripping water and loud popping sounds. She didn't know where the first sound came from, but she easily identified the latter. Pain ripped through her head like Cyborg's sonic cannon through a normal human eardrum. Her powers were running wild inside her head, destroying small objects all around her.

Concentrate, Raven whispered. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Slowly, the snapping sounds of pure emotional power subsided and then stopped.

The dark mage slowly carefully opened her eyes to survey the area around her. And they kept getting wider. The teen hero had fallen into what appeared to be an enormous cavern beneath Jump City. The room was nearly twice as long as the Titan's Tower living room and about three times as wide. A large pool encompassed the center of the room. Moisture dripped from the ceiling, which was riddled with small cracks. Sunlight shone through the cracks, reflecting off the water and casting light all over the room.

And, through the shinning light, Raven saw Jinx.

The bad luck charm was propped up against the opposite wall. Her hair no longer stood up in it's usual horn form; Jinx had apparently landed in the pool, her soaking wet hair plastered against her skull, shoulders, and back. Her eyes were as wide as they could be, staring directly at Raven.

Raven didn't say a word for a few minutes. She checked herself to find that, besides nothing being injured, she wasn't wet in the slightest. She thanked Azar that she had missed the pool.

The dark mage looked back at Jinx again. She hadn't moved at all, in fact, she was still staring intently at Raven. Raven slowly stood up, letting her legs get stronger again before putting all her weight on them. She began walking over towards Jinx.

Raven noticed something. Apparently, Jinx hadn't been staring at her, because, as Raven made her way around the room, the pink-haired witch didn't move her gaze. She continued to stare straight into space, not acknowledging Raven's presence when the dark magus sat down beside her.

Raven tentatively felt towards Jinx's mind. She refused to enter and manipulate it, but she wanted a sense of what the witch was thinking.

Jinx's sense was almost too chaotic to correctly discern. Conflicting emotions ran through the foggy swamp that was Jinx's reality for the moment. It was almost like she wasn't in full control of herself.

"Jinx?" Raven asked carefully. The witch didn't even seem to have heard her. Her sense didn't change either. Raven shook her head and turned away just in time to sense Jinx's mind practically explode with emotion. The dark mage whipped her head around to see Jinx turning her head to meet Raven's eyes.

"Raven…?" Jinx mumbled. "Help me…"

Raven arched an eyebrow. "What-"

Suddenly Jinx snapped her head back and screamed. It was like her soul was being eaten from the inside. Her small body began shaking uncontrollably.

"Raven!" Jinx screamed again. "Help me!"

Raven hesitated only a moment before seizing Jinx by her temples and locking eyes with her.

"All right," Raven muttered under her breath, "but you asked for it."

To Be Continued…


	3. Heart Shaped Box

This piece of fanfiction is ©copyright 2005 by Saint Raven. All characters in this story are owned by Cartoon Network and whoever else owns Teen Titans. This work cannot be reproduced for profit or anything else without the written consent of the author, Saint Raven.

This story is dedicated to fellow fanfiction author Gohan Strife from and Gohan, you rock!

Teen Titans: Shadows Inside Us

Part 3: Heart-Shaped Box

By Saint Raven

Raven free-fell through the darkness of Jinx's mind towards her subconscious. Something was amiss in the witch's mind, but Raven couldn't tell what. It seemed as if Jinx's soul had taken leave of her body and left it to someone else. But-

That's impossible, Raven thought. You can't just evict your soul.

The dark mage squinted through the darkness as she fell, unable to see any solid landmass near her. It shouldn't take this long for me to reach the subconscious… Raven muttered to herself.

Finally she landed in what, at one point, had looked like an amusement park. Everyone's mind was different; for Raven, it was a black pit filled with floating masses of rock, which branched into a happy, tree-filled place that Beast Boy had once said air fresheners came from. Jinx's mind, apparently, had, at one point, been a fun park.

Except that it hadn't faded away, like most childhood mindscapes do as the person slowly matures and grows older. Jinx's mindscape reminded Raven of the Lakeshore Amusement Park level from Silent Hill 3. All the rides that Raven could see were decimated, broken parts hanging loosely by threads. The vending machines were shattered, their contents spilling out onto the dirty ground. Even the sky was broken; large chunks missing from it, and Raven thought she could see one of them. A large piece of something had apparently crushed the carousel.

"Okay…" Raven muttered to herself. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea-"

"ARGH!" Someone screamed to her left, from behind the destroyed carousel.

The dark mage hurried to the carousel and looked around it to see a blue-skinned man with small hands and a scar under one eye argue with a fit-looking young woman with faintly green skin, long black hair, and a scowl on her face. "Weird," Raven thought, "they look very familiar."

"I'm telling you, Shego, there's no reason to hit me all the time!"

The woman replied, "But Dr. D, that's what you pay me to do."

"What?" the man shouted. "I'm PAYING you?"

Raven cleared her throat. The pair stopped arguing and looked over at her. The blue man raised an eyebrow.

"Um…are we feeling something new today?" he asked Raven, "because I've never seen you before."

"That's because I'm not an emotion," Raven replied. "I'm here because Jinx asked me in."

"Ah, excellent!" the blue man cried. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Drew Lipsky, but you may call me…DOCTOR DRAKKE-BLARGH!"

Drakken collapsed as Shego pulled her fist back. "For the last FUCKING TIME, you are not Drakken, you're CURIOSITY!"

A light bulb went off above Raven's head. "Now I remember," the mage said to the emotions, "you're from that cartoon show Starfire likes to watch!"

"Really?" Curiosity asked, looking excited. "We're famous? Oh Director, I'm ready for my close-up-ARGH!"

"Oh, sorry," Shego replied as she pulled her foot back. "Did you like the close up of my heel?"

"Ow…" Curiosity mumbled.

"So," Raven said, trying to steer the conversation in a direction that would benefit her. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Shego replied, "why, I'm Vanity, couldn't

you tell?"

"I can now," the mage muttered. "Look, I'm trying to find Jinx, know where she is?"

"Oh, the boss-lady?" Vanity asked. "Yeah, she's holed up in the frontal lobe."

"Why the hell would she be there? No one ever goes to their frontal lobes! It's dangerous."

Vanity shrugged. "I don't think she had much of a choice in the matter."

"Why's that?"  
"'Cause he made her go with him."

"Who's 'he'?"

Vanity shrugged. "No idea really. He just showed up one day and took over."

Raven panted as she trudged through the House Of Mirrors that Yakko, Wakko, and Dot has assured her would lead straight to the frontal lobe.

"Then again," the mage swore under her breath, "I wouldn't trust them as far as I could thrown them with my hands…"

So far the mage had already gotten lost three times in the mirrors, and she was just considering blasting apart the mirrors to find an exit, then she noticed, in one of the mirrors she was standing at, that she wasn't alone in the house.

Raven whirled around, her hands filling with black magic power to find a teenage girl wearing a strangely colored school uniform. The girl looked like someone had covered her in a thin, translucent layer of gray paint.

"Um, hello?" Raven asked.

"Hi…" the girl said, her voice sounding muffled and far away.

"Are you…Doubt?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I'm Despair, but you can call me Willow."

"O…kay, Willow." This was odd; emotions didn't ask for real names. "Willow, can you help me find Jinx?"

Willow nodded slowly. "Yes, but you'll never help her. You can't stop him, none of them can stop him. Many have tried, but all have failed. You will too, I know it. But please try to help my sister anyway, won't you?"

"What?" Raven cried. "What do you mean you're her-"

"Now," Willow interrupted, snapping her fingers. Another girl appeared, wearing what appeared to be a shirt and skirt made out of shinny metal, with her blue hair done up in two pigtails on top of her head.

"Now," Willow repeated. Vela, I mean, Inspiration, will take you to where Jinx is being held. Remember, I believe you will fail, but at least try to help her. For me, at least, if not for her."

"If I didn't plan to assist her," Raven countered. "I wouldn't even be here right now."

Despair nodded. "Also, if you can, before you are destroyed, try to free Happiness. She's being held with Jinx, and will probably be under less guard. I'm not sure through."

Raven nodded, and, turning to Inspiration, was led out of the mirrors.

Jinx's frontal lobe was, if possible, more dangerous than most other people's, considering all the tissue around it was charred black. Electrical pulses shot throughout the large room-like area, zapping and electrifying the flesh all throughout the lobe. Raven quickly levitated into the air so as to avoid being cooked.

The dark mage floated across the room. Turning her head left and right, she wasn't able to see an opening anywhere.

"That's not right," Raven muttered. "The frontal lobe is supposed to be open to all areas of the brain. How is she functioning without openings?"

Raven lowered her head, trying to think of how to proceed. As her head lowered, she caught sight of something on the floor, something that looked like-

"Oh, there's the door…"

Raven floated down to the trapdoor in the floor of Jinx's frontal lobe. She seized the handle and pulled it upwards, sending a cloud of dust into her face. Coughing, Raven descended into the lower passage.

The corridor directly below Jinx's frontal lobe was a dimly lit stone passage, like a hallway from a medieval dungeon. Torches placed on the walls dimly illuminated the dark passage, casting strange shadows across the dank stone walls. A strong-looking wood door stood at the end of the hallway.

The dark mage quickly walked down the corridor, feeling the back on her neck prickle. Something evil was beyond that door.

Raven reached out for the metal handle of the door. Bracing herself, she threw it open and leapt into the room.

The room beyond the door was painted a deep red. Strange patterns covered the wall, from arcane pentagrams to a strange triangular design Raven had never seen before.

But more importantly, chained to the wall directly in front of her, was Jinx. The witch was kneeling on the ground, only semiconscious. She was naked; her body was covered in splotches of dried blood and, between her tightly closed legs, what could only be semen.

Raven took a step forward, but whirled around at a noise to her left. The mage's eyes bulged. There, chained to the wall, was Starfire.

"Star!" Raven cried before leaping to undo the Tamaranian's chains.

"No…" Jinx moaned from her place on the wall. "You don't understand-"

Raven wasn't listening as she reached Starfire. She reached out for the chains with every intention of shattering the metal with her powers. But just as she touched the first chain, it glowed bright red and blasted Raven across the room.

As the mage struggled to sit up, a familiar voice, cold and calculating, cut through the silent room; "Why Raven, so nice of you to join us."

Raven raised her head to see a familiar face walk into the room. "Brother Blood!"

To Be Continued…

A/N: As always, reviews are welcome. Thank you!


	4. Surrender

Author's Note: You wanted longer chapters, you wanted action, you wanted hot girl-on-girl action, well, you get two out of the three here, so enjoy!

This piece of fanfiction is ©copyright 2005 by Saint Raven. All characters in this story are owned by Cartoon Network, Disney, Rareware, Bandai, and whoever else owns Teen Titans. This work cannot be reproduced for profit or anything else without the written consent of the author, Saint Raven.

This story is dedicated to fellow fanfiction author Gohan Strife from and Gohan, you rock!

Teen Titans: Shadows Inside Us

Part 4: Surrender

By Saint Raven

"Raven, you naughty girl…" Brother Blood said mockingly, "You should know by now that you cannot escape me. No matter where you Titans go, I'll always be there to give you nightmares."

"Funny," Raven coughed, picking herself off the ground to face Blood. "I thought you were more original than to start copying Slade."

Blood's eyes narrowed. "You Titans have always been in my way. First my school, then my underwater academy, then the East Tower; damn it, I can't get you away from me!"

"I'll make you a deal," Raven countered. "You stop breaking the laws and we'll stop kicking your ass!"

"INSOLENT CHILD!" Brother Blood screamed. "I'll make you respect me!" With that, the mad professor attacked Raven with a blast of red plasma. The plasma struck the mage in the chest, lifted her off her feet and threw her back into Starfire. Raven touched the Tamaranian's chains and activated the defenses again, throwing the dark mage forward. Brother Blood grinned as he punched Raven in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Foolish girl…" the madman laughed. "I shall enjoy making you cry."

Blood raised his right hand, enveloped it in plasma, and threw his fist at Raven's head. The mage turned her head at the last second, so that the plasma fist shattered the ground next to her. Raven raised a leg and sent her foot deep into Blood's stomach.

The former headmaster stumbled backwards. Raven levitated herself off the ground then flew towards the still-open door that led back to the frontal lobe.

The mage hurtled down the corridor, quickly being swallowed up by the darkness within. Behind her, she heard Brother Blood scream in anger as he burst into the stone passageway.

"I'm almost there," Raven thought frantically as light from the electric discharges in the lobe began filtering down into the corridor. Behind her, Raven could hear scraping noises as Brother Blood chased her down the corridor.

"Almost there, almost there–wait, no!"

The trapdoor slammed shut just as Raven reached the opening. She pounded on the door with her fists before whirling around as Brother Blood seized one of her arms and swung her into the stone walls surrounding them.

The mage gasped as she struck the wall and felt her nose break. The red liquid her attacker was named for began cascading down her face to stain her blue cloak.

Brother Blood snarled and seized her again. The headmaster hurled Raven backwards into the opposite wall. The mage's head snapped against the rock painfully.

Again and again, Blood whipped Raven into the stone walls on either side of the corridor. The mage could feel the bones in her face shatter upon impact. The blood that had started with her nose now covered her face, dripping onto her cloak, staining the blue that it touched into a deep wine color.

The Brother dragged Raven back to the holding room, leaving a trail of blood behind them. Brother Blood snarled as he threw Raven into the room. The dark mage fell next to Jinx, spitting up teeth as she hit the floor.

"I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH!" the deranged headmaster screamed at the mage. "I WANT YOU OUT OF MY STUDENT RIGHT NOW!"

"She's not your student anymore!" Raven cursed, sitting up again. "She can make her own decisions."

Brother Blood snarled again and blasted Raven into the wall. The dark mage hit the wall hard and slid down it to rest on the floor, shaking her head.

"Ouch…" Raven thought. "I can't go on; it all hurts so much…" Pressing her hand to the back of her head, Raven felt blood spurting from a deep gash in her skull.

Brother Blood cackled in victory as he raised his glowing red hands to Raven's face-

-when the door behind them suddenly burst open. Blood spun to see a brown, green, and black blur tornado into the room. The blur slowed to reveal an emotion that Raven had spoken to earlier riding another emotion around the room.

Vanity leap off of a brown creature's shoulders, calling back over her shoulder; "Thanks Confusion!"

The brown creature continued to stagger drunkenly around the room. "Taz head hurt. Taz dizzy…"

Vanity threw herself at Brother Blood, her hands covered in what looked to Raven to be green, flaming plasma. The emotion struck Blood in the face, knocking him away from Raven and through another wall. From her place chained to the wall, Jinx screamed in agony as she writhed on the floor.

"Don't break anything!" Raven screamed at Vanity. "That'll just fuck her up even more!"

Grinning sheepishly, Vanity turned only to get blasted by Brother Blood. The headmaster stood up and began advancing on Vanity. The green and black emotion raised herself to on knee.

"Come on, old man, show me what you've g-"

"Vanity, HIT THE DECK!"

Neither Raven nor Brother Blood recognized the voice, but Vanity did indeed duck under Blood's red plasma-powered punch and lie on the floor as what seemed to be an absolute hailstorm of blue laser bullets flew through the air and impacted on Brother Blood's chest. The headmaster was thrown back through the hole in Jinx's lobe wall.

The blue haired girl with the metallic clothing stepped through the door to the outside corridor, bringing with her a thin boy with very pale skin, red markings on his face and very pale blue hair. He wore the robes of a Wavemaster, a long-lost sect of mystical spellcasters from a neighboring dimension that had visited Earth during the Renaissance. He carried a quarterstaff with an oversized ankh on one end in one hand, and what appeared to be a rolled-up piece of parchment in the other.

Despair, the gray-hued emotion who called herself Willow, appeared from behind the Wavemaster and hurried over to Raven, helping the mage to her feet.

"Intelligence thought you needed help," she said, nodding at the Wavemaster. "So we got him and Inspiration and came after you. Looks like he was right."

Brother Blood was screaming. Vanity had him in a bearhug, leaving him unable to block Inspiration's machine gun blasts. Intelligence raised his left hand, the one with the parchment, and cried; "Rolling Rocks!"

The parchment disappeared in a flash of light, causing a large group of boulders of varying sized to come crashing down onto Brother Blood's head. Vanity used his body to shield hers.

"Uh, guys?" Vanity panted. "Uh, he's kinda breaking loose!"

Inspiration loaded another magazine into the machine gun. "Let us end this now, friends!"

Despair stood and began waving her hands in Brother Blood's direction. "Shultis Hexalon MORTIX!" she shouted at the headmaster.

Red lightning began shooting up around the headmaster, forcing Vanity to let go. Seeing that Blood would break free, Raven raised herself up and chanted; "Azareth, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Cables encased in Raven's black magic rose out of the floor and wrapped themselves around the headmaster's body.

Raven heard the sound of metal being broken, and turned to see Vanity rip the last of Starfire's restraints apart, freeing her from the wall. The Tamaranian's eyes blazed with righteous fury.

"It is the time in which Brother Blood shall be defeated once and for all!" Starfire proclaimed.

"Um, yeah…what she said." Vanity muttered, charging up her plasma.

Starfire began creating an enormous Starbolt: one so large that she needed both hands to hold on to it.

Inspiration primed her machine gun and trained it on the headmaster.

Intelligence began swinging his staff in circles. Raven gasped as the ghostly form of the Grim Reaper began to materialize in front of the emotion.

"Brother Blood," Intelligence said, his high-pitched voice ringing loudly in the still air. "It's time you were evicted."

"YOU CANNOT STOP YOUR FATE!" Blood screamed, his eyes darting around wildly. "I'M JUST A PAWN IN HIS PLAN! IF YOU DESTROY ME, IT WILL CONTINUE!"

"Stop trying to trick us!" Raven yelled, completely fed up with everything. "Do it! Do it now!"

Starfire threw up the huge Starbolt and used her beam eyes to shoot it towards the headmaster.

Vanity blasted her charged up plasma at Blood.

Inspiration opened up with her machine gun as Intelligence stopped twirling his quarterstaff and pointed it directly at Brother Blood. "REPH MORTEN!"

"NO!" Brother Blood screamed as the Grim Reaper image shot towards him and connected along with the other attacks. The headmaster continued to scream, even as his body broke up into it's individual molecules and disappeared forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So…you're not Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Oh no, ally Raven," 'Starfire' said, smiling at the dark mage. "I am Jinx's emotion of Happiness. I was based off of your friend Starfire, but that is all."

"Well she did a good job on you," Raven replied. "You look, talk, sound, and act just like Starfire."

Happiness giggled. "Why thank you ally Raven, Jinx would be most glad to hear that."

"Where is the little bad luck charm, anyway?" the mage asked.

"I believe that she has gone to the bladder, to free Love, whom Brother Blood trapped in there."

Raven grimaced. "That's gotta suck."

Happiness paused in thought. "Um, actually ally Raven, I believe that it would stink more than it would suck."

Raven shook her head as the door burst open and a small robot with a silver body and large blue eyes ran into the room, looking around crazily.

"Hey everybody! Who wants to watch the Scary Monkey Show?"

"There's no TV underground, stupid." Vanity snapped at him.

The little robot stared at her before screaming; "IT WAS ME! I WAS THE FAT CHICK HIDING IN THE BUSHES!"

As Vanity started throwing plasma at the little robot, Raven turned to Happiness and asked; "What the hell is that?"

Happiness looked down, almost as if she was embarrassed. "Well, shortly after Brother Blood took over Jinx, he," at this, Happiness gestured to the robot, who was currently pounding his head into the wall and giggling, "appeared. We're not totally sure, but we think that he's a representative of Jinx's insanity."

Suddenly, the robot ran over to them and grabbed Raven by the front of her cloak. "Who wants to play Smoke the Piggy? Do you? DO YOU?"

"Psychosis, get out!" a yell sounded from the doorway. Jinx, now clothed in a long black dress, stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "Go play on the ribs or something, but leave."

Immediately the robot's eyes changed from blue to red and he suddenly became completely serious and sane. Leaping to Jinx, he saluted. "Yes, my mistress. I will carry out your commands without any deviating from them."

As he finished speaking, his eyes changed back to blue. "I'M GONNA GO PLAY WITH MY PIGGY NOW! I'M COMING PIGGY!" he screamed as he knocked Jinx to the side and raced down the corridor.

Before Jinx could pick herself up properly, she was knocked over again by something coming from the opposite direction. The something shot into the room, flew in a circle on the ceiling, and finally landed right next to Raven.

The dark mage could only gasp as she was fiercely hugged by herself. "Ravy!" Love yelled as she hugged Raven even tighter, "I knew I'd meet you eventually!"

The dark mage gaped as she watched herself, clad in a magenta-colored cloak, sit down next to her. "Why would Jinx make you Love?"

"Well, " Jinx said shyly as she sat down next to Happiness. "I always thought you looked like you needed a hug."

Raven stared at the bad luck charm until she looked away shyly. "Um, okay. Does that mean that you have some deep seated feelings for me or something?"

Jinx muttered, "Maybe…"

Raven shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jinx, but it cannot work, no matter what."

"Yeah, I know," Jinx muttered. "You're not a fag and I am, I'm sorry it even came up…"

"No, Jinx," Raven interrupted, scooting closer to the pink haired witch, neither noticing that Happiness and Love had gotten up and were standing a ways behind them. "I can't be allowed to feel anything. There's a dormant evil that resides in my soul. If I start to feel anything, from love to hate, it can use that emotion to grow stronger, and would take over my body and destroy all that I care about. It's not you, Jinx, it's not you at all."

Only now that Raven had finished speaking did she realize that Jinx was staring wide-eyed at her, or that her hand had cupped the witches and was caressing the soft skin of her palm. The mage quickly pulled her hand away, but she knew that the damage had been done.

Raven stood up. "I really should go. We could talk more on the outside."

Jinx nodded, standing as well.

"Hey," Raven said, "I have a question. Who's she supposed to be?" The mage pointed at Despair, who was sitting along in a corner staring at her hands. "She said her name was Willow, but emotions don't give themselves actual names."

"She's not an ordinary emotion." Jinx replied. "In life, she was my half-sister, Willow. She was a witch, a real one, not a bad luck charm like me. She hung out with this generations' Vampire Slayer, they were friends." Jinx's eyes began to grow misty as she looked at the emotion. "She died fighting someone she once trusted; one of the vampires named Angel, he-"

"Angelus?" Raven interrupted, staring at Jinx. "She fought Angelus?"

"Yeah, I think that was his full name." Jinx nodded. "Anyway, she's the one who took care of me when I arrived in the United States from India. When she died, I didn't know what to do, so I channeled her spirit and brought her into me, because I didn't know what to do without her. About a year later, Brother Blood found me, put me under his spell, and brought me to the HIVE. I've been there ever since."

The pair stood together for a moment, not really looking at anything, before Raven spoke up. "Um, I really should get going."

Jinx nodded. Raven closed her eyes and was beginning to chant when she felt a small hand clasp her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Jinx smiling at her.

"See you soon," the pink-haired witch said before letting go and stepping backwards a few paces.

The dark mage let a very small grin escape her lips before closing her eyes again and concentrating. "Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos… Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos…"

Raven felt herself lift from Jinx's subconscious and begin the journey back to her own body.

To Be Concluded…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this far. This is chapter four out of five for the prologue (yes, SIU is just the PROLOGUE for Symphony Of The Darkness (SOTD)) This part of the story ends next chapter, before I begin SOTD fully.

Unanswered Questions: What did Brother Blood mean when he said that he (Blood) was just a pawn? Who was Brother Blood working for? Was it Slade? Or perhaps a new enemy? Will Raven ever be able to feel? Will Jinx's feelings ever be returned by Raven? What the hell have the other Titans been doing all this time? Will anyone ever be able to defeat Albert Wesker's AWESOME hair? What the fuck happened to Rebecca after Resident Evil 1? Will Ozzy Osborne ever put out an album that could rival No More Tears? Will Ozzy ever put out another album period? Will Invader ZIM ever get put back on the air? Who the hell did Diamond Rio mean when they wrote 'You're Gone'? All these questions and more will be answered (maybe) in the next exciting episode of "Teen Titans: Shadows Inside Us".

Also, here's a list of Jinx's emotions, just in case you missed one during the last two chapters:

Vanity Shego (Kim Possible)

Curiosity Dr. Drakken/Drew Lipsky (Kim Possible)

Silliness Yakko, Wakko, and Dot (Animaniacs)

Despair Willow (Buffy The Vampire Slayer)

Inspiration Vela (Jet Force Gemini)

Intelligence Elk (.hack/Infection, Mutation, Outbreak, and Quarantine)

Happiness Starfire

Love Raven

Insanity GIR (Invader ZIM)

Confusion Taz (Looney Toons)

Finally, many of you have sent me emails with questions about the story. Here's a thought, please leave these questions in REVIEWS!


	5. Take These Broken Wings

This piece of fanfiction is ©copyright 2005 by Saint Raven. All characters in this story are owned by Cartoon Network, Disney, Rareware, Bandai, and whoever else owns Teen Titans. This work cannot be reproduced for profit or anything else without the written consent of the author, Saint Raven.

This story is dedicated to fellow fanfiction author Gohan Strife from and Gohan, you rock!

Teen Titans: Shadows Inside Us

Part 5: Take These Broken Wings

By Saint Raven

Standing at the edge of the cave-in, Robin The Boy Wonder sighed as he took in the site of the excavators pulling up yet another pile of rocks.

"At this rate, we'll never find her." He muttered to himself. The team had been forced to stand around and wait for the construction workers to slowly pull up the large amounts of rock and debris that had plugged up the hole when Mammoth destroyed the street.

A low beeping sound averted his attention to his belt. Pulling out his communicator, the Boy Wonder smiled to see the face of his friend Roy on the device's small screen. "Speedy?"

"Hey Rich," the young archer replied. "Found her yet?"

"Negative, we're still looking."

Speedy sighed. "Don't worry, man, she's still alive, I'm sure of it."

Robin smirked. "Yeah, I know. It'll take a lot more than a fall to kill Raven. Anyway, what's your ETA?"

"About ten minutes or less." The archer replied.

"You know, you guys didn't need to come all the way from Steel City to assist us."

Speedy's image was shoved to the side as Bumblebee's filled the screen. "Aw, don't worry about it, Rob, we should hang out together more often anyway."

Bumblebee was shoved next to Speedy as the twins yelled "SI!" into the speaker.

Raven's head snapped forward as her consciousness returned to her mortal shell. The dark mage gasped in a breath of air as her regained her bearings. She and Jinx were still stuck in the underground cavern, only now their bodies were pressed together. Apparently, they had hugged each other while still in their trances.

Raven glanced down to see Jinx's cotton-candy pink eyes slowly open to the world around her. Dark amethyst met the aforementioned pink for only a brief moment. Regretfully, Jinx pulled away from the dark mage.

"Sorry…" the witch muttered, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"For what?"

"Holding you like that," Jinx replied. "I know you don't like to be touched."

Raven paused. "It's alright, really."

"Thank you," Jinx said. "for everything."

"Don't worry about it," Raven replied, placing a smooth hand on the bad luck charm's shoulder. "No one should have to go through that. No one."

Jinx glanced at the hand before nodding. "After awhile, it just seemed to be natural, you know? Like that was the way things were supposed to be."

Raven shook her head. "Jinx, no matter what the circumstances, what Brother Blood did to you is inexcusable."

The pink-haired witch sighed, looking around the cavern. "So, what happens now?"

"After we get out of this place?" Raven asked. "I…I'm not sure."

Jinx smirked. "Gonna take me to prison?"

"I-" Raven began, "I have to, Jinx. I have to uphold the law."

"Yeah, I know." Jinx agreed, catching Raven off guard. "I wouldn't expect anything less of you."

The dark mage blushed slightly. "But, with good behavior, after a few months, maybe I can get you out on probation. Help you get on your feet."

The witch stared thoughtfully into space before asking; "Do you think…that, 'I', could be a Titan?"

"It's a definitely possibility." Raven replied. "But you'd have to work really hard to win the team's trust."

Jinx nodded, glancing at the floor.

"If it helps," Raven heard herself say, "you already have a head start."

Jinx stared at the mage in shock. "Really!"

Raven nodded slowly. "Yes. I know what it's like to be under someone else's control, not able to make your own decisions, your own choices…"

"Are you quite sure, comrade Starfire?" a deep male Russian voice inquired through the communicator's speaker grill. "I could be in San Francisco in only a few hours to assist in any capacity."

The Tamaranian princess giggled to herself as she through another boulder out of the pile with one hand. "Again I truly appreciate your offer, friend Red Star, but I am sure that we will breach friend Raven's position very soon. We have been clearing rubble for several hours already."

On the screen, the muscular Russian teen smiled, his fully green eyes sparkling in the lights send from the North Pole. "Alright, comrade Starfire. Please keep me informed; I am anxious to see how comrade Raven fared."

"With the greatest pleasure, friend Red Star." Starfire replied, smiled at her friend. "Starfire, over and the out!"

Red Star laughed as the screen faded to black. Starfire replaced the communicator in her hip pouch and bent over to pick up a particularly large boulder with both of her hands.

"Hey Star!" Cyborg called from the opposite side of the site. "Any luck yet?"

"None thus far, friend Cyborg!" the Tamaranian replied, picking the enormous rock up. "But fear not, for I am sure that we will find our friend very so-AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

As Starfire lifted the huge boulder, the entire floor of rocks gave out and collapsed into the cavern below. Starfire shrieked, using her powers at the last second to catch herself before she plummeted into the abyss.

Cyborg and Beast Boy, in gorilla form, were not so lucky, and they fell into the cavern. Beast Boy was able to morph into a hawk at the last possible second, but Cyborg crashed head-first on the cavern floor.

As the half-android picked himself up, he heard a small giggle at his expense. "He should have stuck with calling himself 'Stone'", Jinx said, "'cause he falls like one!"

Raven smirked. "I don't know, 'Tin Man' would work perfectly well."

"Aw ladies, please," Cyborg joked as Beast Boy and Starfire landed in the cavern. "You know the Cy-man's always able to take the heat!"

Suddenly remembering why he was in the cavern in the first place, Cyborg straightened up and glared at Jinx. "You okay, Rae?" he asked the mage.

Rolling her eyes, Raven stepped in between the two and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine Cyborg."

Noticing Beast Boy and Starfire's expressions, she quickly added, "Calm down, Jinx is gonna come quietly." The mage informed them.

Jinx nodded quietly and stuck out her hands, which Cyborg quickly cuffed.

Having used her powers to levitate herself and Jinx to the edge of the crater, Raven led the witch to the squad car that would take her to the local penitentiary.

"Remember," the mage said to the bad luck charm, "just act polite and calm, don't do anything stupid, and you'll be fine."

Jinx nodded, raising her head to meet Raven's gaze. "How can I repay you for what you've done for me today?"

"Be good," Raven replied seriously, "and get out of there are soon as possible. "Legally", that is."

The pink-haired witch giggled. "You say that as if you expect me to be bad."

"Don't do anything stupid," the mage repeated. "Also, can I have permission to talk about certain things with Robin? As leader, he'll have to be on your side if you want to come anywhere close to being a Titan."

Jinx looked uneasily at the ground. "Don't worry," Raven told her, "I won't tell Robin "everything", just what he needs to know. He's a real good judge of character; if he thinks that there's a chance of you turning over a new leaf, then things will be much easier."

The witch nodded, raising her head again. "I'll be good, I promise."

Raven nodded back at her as a uniformed cop approached them. "It's time to go now." He said.

Both girls nodded, Jinx turning to the cop, signaling that she would go quietly.

As she was loaded into the patty wagon, Jinx turned her head to Raven and smiled. The mage grinned back; only slightly, but it was still there. Jinx's smile grew even larger, and remain on her face even when the door to the cop car was closed and the vehicle had sped off into the deepening night.

The mage turned to the Boy Wonder, who had wandered up behind her. "I need to talk to you tomorrow."

Robin nodded, turning towards the rest of the Titans, who were animatedly chatting with Titans East, who had just arrived. "Tomorrow sounds good. I doubt some of us will be getting any sleep tonight."

The dark mage smirked again as the duo walked back towards their friends. "Don't worry, I doubt anything else exciting will happen tonight."

On the other side of the city, a single lonely cat dug through a trash can, searching for leftover food to fill it's stomach with. The cat was primed to bolt if it sensed danger, so when the wind began to pick up, the feline raised it's head, looking for a possible predator. When it saw nothing, the animal dug it's head back into the garbage.

The wind, however, began to blow even harder. Blue surges of electricity exploded from mid air, forming a large sphere in the air. Out of the sphere fell two male teenaged figures. Both were battle-worn and haggard, with deep scars coving their exposed flesh.

As he landed, one of the teens landed on his bare feet, snatching up his fallen katana in one swift motion. His opponent landed on his knees and watched helplessly as his scythe slid across the cracked pavement. He raised his head as the arm teen, his long scarlet cloak/cape combo fluttered behind him.

"Stand, you bastard, stand!" he shouted at his opponent, spitting on the kneeling male. "Stand and meet Death like a warrior!"

The kneeling boy spat back, slewing a sling of curses at his opponent, before the armed teen decapitated his opponent with one vicious strike of the katana.

The cat shrieked down the alleyway as the slain boy's head bounced into the garbage can. The feline sped off down the alley, wanting to put as much distance between itself and the madman as it could.

The surviving teen breathed deeply, sucking in as much air as he could, panting with exertion. He holstered his blade and turned to proceed down the alley in the opposite direction of the cat. He took seven steps before crying out in agony, as something burned itself on his back. The teen pulled back the cloak, revealing the large tattoo he had of a black bird had started burning brightly on his back.

"Incredible!" the boy gasped. "My vengeance and my search end in the same place! Oh my sweet Queen, your benevolence smiles down upon me! See we shall be reunited, and existence will be yours!"

Struggling to his feet, the boy began turning in a circle, coming to a complete stop as the burning faded.

Looking up through the maze of buildings, he could just barely make out a tall building shaped like a large letter 'T' resting on an island in the city harbor.

Smiling to himself, the teen began walking back down the alley, heading for the harbor.

Destiny was about to be fulfilled!

The End

To Be Continued…

COMING SOON!

"What do you want with us!" Robin screamed at the violet-haired madman.

The Master Of Puppets raised his blade, cackling psychotically at the Boy Wonder. "The Ascension of the Great Queen, that and nothing more!"

-----------------

"I care about you, Raven." Nathan replied to his long-time friend. "I will not rest with some psychopath threatening your life!"

The dark mage snarled at her friend. "I don't need your protection, I can handle everything myself."

-----------------

"Follow your heart," Jinx gasped as Raven's lips pressed against her own, causing the witch to mean in sheer bliss. "Do what you think is right. Either way, I won't stop you!"

-----------------

Tears streamed down Raven's face as she cradled her pink-haired witch's head in her lap. "Why? Why you?"

Then she spotted him; the madman, the monster, the murderer.

"YOU! I HATE YOU!" Raven screamed at him, her eyes flaring bright crimson. "IN THE NAME OF AZAR, YOUR BLOOD WILL BE MINE!"

-----------------

_(from the author of "The Legend Of Zelda: The Ballad Of Fallen Angels")_

"She had to die…"

_(and the author of "Canto I: I Shall Kill Them")_

"I had to use your love for her…"

_(comes a terrifying and horrific adventure)_

"To unlock the evil…"

_(not for the weak of heart.)_

"That resides in your heart!"

SAINT RAVEN

"Thy kingdom come,

Thy will be done."

PROUDLY

"On Earth,

As it is…"

PRESENTS

"…In Heaven…"

"Teen Titans: Symphony Of The Darkness"

Book I: The Silence Breaks

Coming November 2005


End file.
